


Ever Since

by punky_96



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-04
Updated: 2009-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:48:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25717561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punky_96/pseuds/punky_96
Summary: Re-post from LJ.  XV said things were missing... so I'm putting them back in.Summary:
Relationships: Miranda Priestly/Andrea Sachs
Kudos: 21





	Ever Since

**Title:** Ever Since

**Author:** punky_96

**Pairing:** Andrea, Emily, Nigel, Miranda, DWP

**Rating:** PG-13

**Summary:** Ever since the Harry Potter incident…

**Disclaimer:** at my LJ

**_Ever Since_ **

Miranda and Nigel were deep in conversation about a layout behind her desk.Emily and Andrea were both jealous of the fact that Nigel so regularly was allowed into such close proximity to Miranda.Secret jealousy flowed all around the room as the girls envied Nigel at the same time that they envied each other.Miranda was less harsh on Emily which Andrea strived for—in her heart of hearts she believed that if she could reach the level where Miranda didn’t cut her down three times a day, then she would have reached perfection.Emily was jealous because ever since the Harry Potter incident Miranda had kept Andrea closer to her on errands or going to meetings.Emily in her heart of hearts wanted to beat Andrea with her Jimmy Choo to disfigure Andrea and thus vacate the place by Miranda’s side.

Seeing the Miranda’s attention was entirely devoted to Nigel Andy allowed her mind to drift back to recent dreams she had begun to have of the fashion icon.Emily saw her moment and half turned into Andrea’s line of sight and whisper shouted, “Dementor, dementor!”

Andrea squeaked, dropped her notepad, and flung her pen across the office.When she rushed to retrieve it she tripped on her Manolo Blahniks and landed with her hand in a potted plant.“Andrea?”At the sound of her name as a question from Miranda she looked up from her kneeling spot near the plant and winced at her boss.“Is it too much to ask for your quiet, still attention?Am I shooting for the stars with that?”

Andrea held up her palms in supplication and shook her head instead of babbling an apology.“Sorry, Miranda.”She quickly uttered as she grabbed her pen and returned to her spot next to Emily.Her co-worker had meanwhile escaped notice as she hid behind her notepad fighting her giggles and making eye contact with Nigel over the top of Miranda’s head.

Andrea noticed them chalking up another point on their invisible score board and she swallowed some more of her pride and looked down.All three of them missed Miranda’s gentle appraisal of Andrea and lips pursed in secret knowledge.Indeed none of the three of them knew that Miranda knew the score, and none of them would have ever suspected that she planned to even said score.

To this point Miranda had been content to let the three of themact like a pack of dogs—the stronger picking on the weaker.Or perhaps behaving like a dysfunctional trio of siblings with Andrea as the younger sister who was unwittingly the butt of the older ones jokes.She admired the quiet strength the Andrea had shown so far and she had no doubt that when turn about became fair play she would become the winner.However Miranda was growing tired of this particular game.

Andrea had achieved every impossible task she had set for her in an endless proving ground of more and more difficult hoops.The Harry Potter incident was the point at which her respect had been firmly achieved.Watching her take the beatings that Nigel and Emily gave out helped Miranda to understand just how much she could endure and how much strength was within her.At work nothing changed, but in the private bubble of Andrea and Miranda everything had changed ever since then.

Nigel and Emily thought that Miranda had no idea about the games they played on Andrea.

Miranda and Andrea thought this was funny because they had no idea of the games that the played with each other as soon as doors were closed, privacy screens were in place, or Runway was left empty.

They had all been having their fun ever since the Harry Potter incident, but Miranda was growing tired of it all.Last week Nigel had pulled the ‘Dementor, dementor’ card when they were approaching the car and Andrea had nearly fell into her on the curb.Luckily for all involved Andrea had been able to direct her fall and catch herself against the closed door of the car instead of knocking Miranda into the car.All games would have immediately ceased at that point.

***

Miranda and Andrea were deep in conversation over the book as they had been nearly every night for months since the Harry Potter incident.Cassidy and Caroline could not help themselves though and as they had many times before they risked their mother’s wrath to talk to Andrea.

“Could Andrea read to us tonight?”

“Girls.”

“Please mom.It’s been a week.You always hog Andrea to yourself.”

“And you had no interest in her whatsoever until the Harry Potter book.”

“Well, mom we usually torture your assistants and try to get them fired.”

Miranda glared at her offspring.She did not like to share Andrea, even with them.

“Remember the first night she brought the book?And you almost fired her when she came upstairs?”

A questioning eyebrow raise was all Miranda will give them.

“We had told her to come up.But she survived us and she survived you too.So we really like her.Can she read to us tonight?”

Andrea looked at Miranda and where the twins couldn’t see she put her hand on the small of Miranda’s back.

She enjoyed the changes that had happened with Miranda and the twins ever since the Harry Potter incident.And in her heart of hearts she knew wanted to achieve a different kind of perfection here.

***

“Why do you let them scare you like that?”

“I want them to think I’m weaker than I am.It entertains them and I want them to be very comfortable before I get them.But I will.”

Miranda holds Andrea close to her trailing kisses along her jaw line before nibbling on her earlobe.Even in all these months since HPI Miranda cannot get over how wonderful Andrea feels in her arms.

“I think it’s time we went public.”

Andrea looked into her eyes happiness shining in them and Miranda was glad she had finally brought the subject up.“How do you want to do that?Have you talked to the twins?”

“Oh yes.The twins know.We had that conversation some time ago, because I wanted them to understand that you were not just here as my assistant.That you were spending time with them because you liked them and chose to spend personal time with me and with them.”

“Oh that was when the once a week reading thing was decided, right?”Miranda nods and Andrea kisses her again.“So how should we tell people?Who should we start with?”Miranda gets a wicked gleam in her eye and pulls Andrea’s hand to drag her to the bedroom where the plan is hatched and some fun is had.

***

Emily waits by the elevator door for Miranda, but three elevators come up in a row completely empty.She is about to walk back to talk to Nigel at Andrea’s desk when another elevator pings its arrival and she feels the air in the office chill considerably.She turns and her jaw drops open as a Dementor steps out of the elevator.It walks past her sucking all the happiness from the room and she follows slowly knowing she needs to intervene and not wanting to.

Nigel for his part gasps and holds his hand over his chest.Andrea, who was returning from arranging Miranda’s desk, freezes in the open doorway to the inside office.The Dementor walks past Nigel as well and Andrea drops her notepad and pen on the floor.Behind the Dementor Andrea can see Emily’s eyes bugging out of her head and she sees Nigel rush to her side.They stand and watch holding hands in horror as the Dementor approaches Andrea who is frozen in apparent fear to the spot she is standing on.

The Dementor enters Andrea’s personal space and Emily hides her face against Nigel’s shoulder.Andea’s head disappears under the Dementor’s hood and the cloaked arms go around her waist.As the Dementor’s kiss weakens Andrea the Dementor lowers her to the ground and leaves her in a pile.

The Dementor stands and turns to face the frightened pair of Nigel and Emily.For many long seconds where they count their heartbeats the two stand staring at the dark figure before them not daring to look at their former co-worker laid out on the floor behind it.

As the Dementor moves an arm up and takes a step closer, Emily literally climbs onto Nigel’s back and screams.The Dementor flips the dark heavy hood back to reveal—the devil herself—Miranda Priestly smiling the most jubilant smile of revenge that has ever been smiled in the history of mankind.

Before Nigel and Emily can compute the details of this reveal into their mind, Andrea has jumped up and yelled at the top of her lungs, “Dementor, dementor!”

The volume and suddenness scare the bejesus out of Nigel and Emily who look like a cartoon cat and dog rushing over each other to climb a pole and get away from some other dangerous animal.Neither get anywhere and simply go over and over each other in a nonsensical cycle.

Laughter from the happy couple—Miranda and Andrea—finally snaps them out of it.

Emily shakes herself into order and with a foot stamp demands, “When did this start?”

Andrea snickers a little more, kisses Miranda on the cheek and turns still held in her arms to reply, “Ever since the Harry Potter Incident.”

—End


End file.
